


狐说鬼话

by buzhi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 摄兵摄无差，狐仙万里和兵头十座的欢乐向故事，有秋组、兵头家和监督出场
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri





	狐说鬼话

1  
从前有座山，山里有座庙，庙里有个小和尚……  
好吧，这个故事里没有小和尚，庙里头的是个修行人，俗家名字唤作兵头十座。  
2  
这兵头十座，原是山脚下一户人家的长子，因为天生生得一副不怒自威的样貌，常遭人误会，而他偏偏又是个不喜言辞的人，久而久之就被旁人疏远了。  
十七岁时，兵头十座偶然遇见一位仙姑，这仙姑端详他的样貌，心下一惊：此人乃凶鬼投胎，煞气缠身，若不控制，观此面相，命中必将负不白之冤、背世人之罪。  
兵头十座苦于拖累家人，恳求仙姑告知自救之法。  
幼子何其无辜啊。咖喱仙姑动了恻隐之心，算得那山有兵头十座未尽之缘，要是能够远离世人、在山里休养生息，说不定可躲过命中此劫，便引得他前去修行。  
兵头十座从此便躲了尘俗，到这山里潜心修道。  
这就是为什么他现在在后院里种萝卜的缘故。  
3  
“笨蛋兵头！你怎么又在种萝卜！再种下去你也要成萝卜了！”  
4  
兵头十座继续专心致志地给萝卜除草。  
他现在打理的不是一般的萝卜，而是——特级甜“心里美”萝卜。得益于这青山秀水，兵头十座种出来的萝卜不仅非常甜，个头也非常大，还有美容养颜、延年益寿等诸多功效。收成之后，兵头十座不仅可以自己吃，还可以送给别人，比如送给经常给他和果子吃的东先生，送给臣先生说不定除了可以换到点心还能学到新的点心制作方法……  
“我——说——！混账萝卜——！你有没有听我说话啊！”  
5  
兵头十座当然并没有听这只叫摄津万里的狐狸说话。  
6  
原本这座山，还不是现在这样太平。妖魔鬼怪横行霸道，魑魅魍魉为所欲为。  
但兵头十座本就是凶鬼转世，自带一身邪气，根本不怕这些个精怪；再加上他勤加修炼，竟生生把这一片作祟的都打趴下，晚上在庙里睡觉都安稳不少。  
他一开始以为摄津万里也是来挑战的妖怪。  
那天傍晚，兵头十座一如既往的走在林间道上，忽然就察觉到前方有一股陌生的妖气。  
怕不是作乱的妖怪？抱着这个想法，兵头十座循着气息在林子里七拐八拐，终于在树林边缘见到了那浓郁妖力的源头。  
——林间出口的石灯笼上蹲坐着的男子，说是世间一等一的好看也不为过。天空毫不吝啬地将余晖织成他金色的头发，在暗处发亮的眼眸里流转着紫色的光；虽慵懒地将羽织搭在肩上，却仍然看得出男子挺拔的身段；只是眉毛一挑，男子俊俏的脸上便露出飞扬的神采；挑红的眼角也画得豪迈，丝毫不显得媚俗。他就这么朝兵头十座笑着的，身后蓬松的大尾巴轻轻摇晃。  
——能化成人形，感觉是个很厉害的妖怪。  
于是兵头十座就使出了全力。没成想对方丝毫没有提防，就这样将他的拳头照单全收，一点抵抗都没有地，从石灯笼上掉了下去。  
7  
兵头十座虽然心有疑虑，却仍然继续他的种萝卜大业。  
可又没成想第二天，摄津万里又找上门来，气势汹汹地连萝卜的叶子都颤了几颤：“我好心领你出来，你凭什么平白无故乱打人啊！会出人命你知道吗！白痴暴力狂！”  
8  
“我不想打架，”兵头十座站起身来与对方正面对峙，又握了握他硬硬的拳头，“但如果你执意纠缠，我一样会打倒你。”  
再说了，你哪里是人啊。  
9  
摄津万里说他不是来纠缠他的，更“没有那么无聊”来纠缠他。  
那你干嘛天天往我这里跑，还说那么多话。  
这个疑问兵头十座只在心里想想。  
庙里又多了一个住客。  
10  
今天摄津万里又想尽办法折腾他了。  
老实说，兵头十座已经习惯了。一开始他还会理会摄津的挑衅，自从接受了气泡纸仙人的教导后，他每次感到生气的时候就在心里默念清心咒。顺便一提臣先生前不久塞给他一堆蜜饯，说是配合着甜食吃清心咒会念得更有效果……  
“哪里会更有效果？笨蛋就是笨蛋，还是我教你清心咒上面的字怎么念的，再怎么吃甜的也只会让你的脑子跟牙齿一块蛀掉！喂——兵头——！”  
不过要是摄津太过分了就另当别论了。  
11  
“嗯……呃……”和九门一同上山看他的表弟——椋小心翼翼地说，“……可是，小十，万里先生好像很不高兴的样子……啊啊啊啊啊啊我怎么会懂这样有身份地位的大妖怪的心肯定是我又胡乱猜测不要灭我口呃呃呃……”  
12  
兵头十座离开后，继承家业的兵头九门为了能够来看哥哥，特地拜托向坂椋——一名正在修行的阴阳师，一同上山。  
虽然是“见习”，但椋的实力可不能小看（主要是他大大低估了自己的水平）。  
起码在后院温泉，椋的结界就成功困住了摄津万里一段时间。  
13  
还是没洗完澡听到动静只能草草在重点部位围了块布就冲出来的兵头十座阻止了椋战战兢兢想要追加十道轰雷咒的举动。  
14  
“没必要。（摄津万里没有威胁）”  
“！？兵头你是不是瞧不起我！！！%￥*#……”  
15  
“可是，可是，万里先生当时明明就是有邪念……啊呃对不起对不起我又擅自胡乱猜测了对不起我果然是个很差劲的人没实力还没眼力劲……”  
“所以说，我也没打算对你做什么啊……兵头你干嘛用这种眼神看我！”  
16  
今天摄津万里还没回来。  
十座也不是很奇怪，偶尔也有这样的时候。反正有没有摄津在，十座平时的生活都没有差别。  
太阳已经半落到山头后面去了，云彩全被染成蜜柑一样的颜色。十座又看看庙门，仍然没有摄津万里的身影。  
17  
兵头十座最近时常感到奇怪的视线。  
这也不是什么新鲜事，摄津万里也常常用古怪的眼神看着他，被他察觉后便欲盖弥彰地转过头，要是这个时候向摄津万里搭话就一定会被回些刻薄的话，最后免不了又打上一架。  
但最近这股视线不一样。说哪里不一样，兵头十座也说不上来。  
18  
十座刚刚穿好鞋起身，便看见了庙门外的摄津万里，对方带着平日里那副得意洋洋的笑脸向他打招呼：“哟，兵头。”  
兵头十座收回向外的脚：“你去做什么了？”  
“哈？我去做什么关你什么事？”对方倚靠在庙门门柱上，不自然地将左脚往后挪了挪。  
十座皱眉：“你受伤了？”  
“才没有！你别乱讲！我&^%#……”  
清心咒清心咒。兵头十座深吸了一口气，下定决心不去理会对方的言语，径直走上前去，在喋喋不休的对方面前蹲下身：“到我背上来。”  
对方一下噤了声，过了一会，十座才感觉到温热的手搭上了肩膀……  
19  
——然后兵头十座就被狂奔而来的摄津万里一脚踹飞。  
20  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”刚刚左脚还跛着的“摄津万里”发出凄厉的叫声，被正牌的摄津万里死死摁在地上。  
“摄津……”  
“啊混蛋兵头——你怎么又在逢魔时到处乱跑！”八条金色的尾巴在身后高高扬起，摄津指尖伸出的利爪深深嵌入身下活物的皮肉中，兵头十座从未见过这样的他，“一个两个烦死了，害我追的这么辛苦，都跟你们说了这个人不准动还老是打些不可理喻的算盘！你是想死吗！”  
“呵，”冒牌货脸上被摄津万里爪子抓破的地方迅速溃烂露出皮肉，却仍然坚持牵动着半边腐肉发出声音，“你这时候想起来问我想不想死了，是因为在这个人类面前吗！”  
“兵头十座你别听！待在原地不准动！你敢踏出庙门试试看！”一面呵斥着想要前来相助的十座，摄津万里却是头也不扭，周身的妖气更加浓郁，手下发劲狠狠将其摁进土里，冒牌货却哈哈大笑起来。  
“摄津万里！你不让我们动他，那你倒是快吃了他啊！”虽然浑身骨头几乎全被摄津万里的妖力震碎，大部分身体都埋在土中，对方的声音还是传进了兵头十座的耳中，“我们都知道的，他身上有着丰沛的怨念。吃了他，你便能妖力大增，必能长出第九条尾巴，修成正果！——而他也一定希望如此！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”摄津万里眼中紫光更盛，扬手便要结果那冒牌货的性命，手却被死死握住了。  
21  
是兵头十座。  
“你——！”不是叫你不要过来了吗！摄津万里本想这样呵斥，但他脑子一片嗡鸣，视线不由自主地聚焦在兵头十座裸露在外突突直跳的脉搏——可恶，还是上了道了……  
“摄津，”一个龟吉馒头塞进了摄津万里不知不觉中为了吸食血液而张大的嘴中，尖锐的兽齿划破兵头十座的手指，香甜血液混着不伦不类的甜食味道变得更加甜腻，兵头十座的声音在一片混乱中显得格外平静，“你且放下。”  
22  
摄津万里，本来就是个妖怪。  
何谓妖？邪者也；何谓怪？异者也；何谓妖怪？异邪者，非所谓天祥也。  
就是不想做这些事……古往今来，因为天真而遭背叛的妖怪还见得少了？  
也是还有修道成仙这个途径，只是仙途遥遥，妖生漫漫，谁又能够抵挡世间的诱惑坚持清修呢？  
摄津万里本来也要走上这条路的，他妖力充沛、天赋异禀，相信用不了多久就可以成为为祸一方的超级妖怪。  
但他遇到了一只鬼，一只非常奇怪的鬼，一招将他击败，却不想要杀死他。  
那只奇怪的鬼说，他不想做鬼。  
这只鬼是由人的冤气凝成，按理说因怨成形的鬼，出现就意味着腥风血雨，但这只鬼轻易就被路边牙都没长全的小孩一个大福收买倒戈了。  
反正都是些死人，他们的怨恨和我又有什么关系。  
鬼一边嚼着羊羹一边这样说。羊羹是他帮老婆婆辛苦耕地换来的，一口也不分给摄津万里。  
这样的鬼，还是被人惦记上了。  
他是鬼，就是不作恶，也会给这片地区带来祸端。人类是这么说的。  
摄津万里想动手。  
世间万物，倘若一心修行，都能羽化成仙，逍遥六界之外，只是一旦沾染了像恨这样的恶意，就只能永远在尘世徘徊。  
那只鬼说，你且放下。  
鬼杀了人，很快就有高僧闻讯，前来超度了他。  
摄津万里被他一拳打趴，赶过去时鬼早已转世投胎。据说当时鬼自缚其身，平静地接受了度化。高僧说他今世修行已了了，开杀戒的果却得来世偿还。  
如果没有所思所念，六界之外也就是个破烂地方；就算没有罪业的负担，狐妖一样成不了仙。  
摄津万里一直在等。  
日月轮转。  
四季交替。  
沧海桑田。  
他终于又遇到那个一拳把他打趴下的“恶鬼”。  
23  
……但被打这么痛还是很气啊！  
“你给我安分点！”气泡纸仙人很是生气，“虽然你这次本意是好的，却还是险些酿成大错！（省略一小时说教）……要不是十座，你再过800年也别想长出第九根尾巴！抄完这些后加抄清心咒100遍！”  
“不是吧！”摄津万里被气泡纸仙人瞪得只得继续老老实实坐着抄写，偷偷瞄向一旁的兵头十座，那个甜食白痴完完全全一门心思扑在臣先生的新作米糕上——可恶要不是兵头十座他至于会那样吗……  
对方似乎察觉到了他的视线，摄津万里急忙低下头来，不知兵头十座悉悉索索做了些什么，正当摄津万里忍不住想要再抬起头时，一小块米糕递到了他面前。  
——？  
——？  
兵头十座也很是不解，他嘴里还塞着满满米糕，皱着眉头说话喷了摄津万里一脸米糕渣：“你再要我也不给了。”  
24  
摄津万里、兵头十座两人，因私自斗殴造成咖喱仙姑损失一锅咖喱鸡，罚各抄清心咒九万九千九百九十九遍，即日起在满开山幺零寺内一同修行思过。以上。气泡纸仙人  
25  
妖怪和人类的寿命实在差别很大，以至于观念也不一样。  
但爱，永远是相通的。  
至于这样浇灌了千年思念仍然如同三月春芽般稚嫩的爱何时能够“相通”，又是另一回事了。  
26  
“这全都怪你啊！要不是你连我都认不出就这样傻乎乎地被骗，我哪里要跑来救你！”  
“我知道不是你，但他受伤了。”  
“哈？我受伤了你转身就走，别人受伤你就去背他，你是不是对我有意见？”  
——嚼嚼嚼  
“你这是默认吧你说话啊！哇怎么会有你这种脑子里全是甜食的人，浑身上下除了会打架没有别的长处了吧……！话说回来！你之前塞我那个馒头之后是不是趁我昏过去的时候狠狠给了我一下！”  
“是你昏过去之前。”  
“？！！！”摄津万里抬头恶狠狠地盯着对面仍然在奋笔疾书的兵头十座，然而对方毫无反应，连送点心进嘴的空当都没看摄津万里一眼。  
摄津万里奔溃地丢下抄写的笔：“***我受不了了！你打人后就没有个解释吗！”  
“对不起。”  
——？  
——？  
摄津万里怀疑自己听错了：“就这？”  
兵头十座停下笔，认真思考了一番后，直视摄津万里的眼睛：“那，你今天放进柜子里的豆大福很好吃，谢谢。”  
“才，才不是我放的！唔啊啊啊——！果然我们还是打一架吧！”  
狭小的房间里再次乱作一团，两人刚刚辛苦抄写的《清心咒》四处飞舞。在漫天的纸屑中，努力对战摄津万里的兵头十座却突然分了心。  
27  
——要是永远都罚抄不完的话，是不是就会和摄津永远在一起了？  
28  
就算是摄津万里一下子停滞身形、双颊充血，兵头十座也没意识到自己已经将话说出了口。  
回旋踢出的腿没来不及收回，就这么一击重重地落在摄津万里身上。啊——  
29  
摄津万里又倒下了。  
30  
“兵头十座你居然使美人计！”  
“？不能再打架了，会被左京先生发现的。”  
“你就这么不愿意和我在一起吗！”  
“你不要太过分！真的不能再打了！”  
“可是我想和你在一起！”  
“啊。”  
“……。”  
31  
“那，那你想打一架吗？”  
“不，不了。”


End file.
